


A Good Cause

by ZerocielX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerocielX/pseuds/ZerocielX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Kanto Regional High, Ash Ketchum finally has a crush on a girl. With the help of his friends and his self confidence, he breaks through his comfort zone in hopes of finally getting a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cause

**Zero: Hello I have another story!**

**Aj: What with you and Advanceshipping**

**Zero: We have a strong connection! And with out it you wouldn't be born.**

**Aj: Ok I won't judge!**

**Zero:You better not!**

**Mike: Did anyone miss me?**

**Zero &Aj: No**

**Mike: What?! For that I'm not doing the disclaimer!**

**Zero: I don't care Aj can do it.**

**Aj: ZerocielX doesn't Own pokemon if he did me and Mike will be in the anime.**

**Mike:....**

**Zero: Lets Start the Chapter**

 

* * *

Ash: 17 years old

May: 17 years old

(Both are wearing their normal Hoenn attire.)

* * *

**A Good Cause**

In the middle of the Kanto region, there was a High school, known by the name of Kanto Regional High.

It was not like any other normal school, but it was a Pokemon school for trainers, coordinators, breeders, and other pokemon students from all around the globe.

Overall, the school was pretty huge in size, making it stick out from any other building in the region.

It was a globe shaped school with clear glass windows all around, numerous battlefields, and stages where people can perform/train.

…

But today was much different than the other school days…this was the last day of school before summer started for the students…so right now they were doing teacher vs. student pokemon battles.

Sitting at one of the bleachers were some of the battlers: Gary Oak, Paul Slaid, Barry Jun, and Ash Ketchum. The boys all watched the battle taking place between one of the students and Professor Juniper, one of the instructors at Kanto High.

In fact, everyone in the stadium's eyes were all fixed on the battle except for our raven haired hero…Ashton Ketchum.

The Kanto native had no interest in the battle at the moment and instead his eyes were constantly wandering to the bleachers right beside theirs.

Averting his gaze to the other bleachers he saw the coordinators of the school: Solidad Saori, Drew Hayden, Dawn Berlitz, and May Maple…all of them were good friends as well.

But Ash was looking at one… and only one of the people sitting at those bleachers. The brunette haired girl, May Maple.

Wow, she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The way her cerulean colored eyes would glisten everyday…or the way her long hair hazelnut hair swayed in the winds…or even how her smile would brighten up the day.

…But she was just so…

"Ash!"

The raven haired boy's thoughts were lost once his friend, Gary punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!" Ash shouted, clutching his arm to ease the pain.

"You didn't answer my question."

All of the boys sitting beside them began to watch in amusement. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Gary turned to them. "Shut up!"

Everyone went back to minding their own business, turning their attention back to the battle.

"Now Ash…why were you spacing out like that? Are you too interested in the battle to hear me?"

He shook his head. "No Gary…"

His brunette haired friend urged him on. "Ok…then what were you doing all spacing out then?"

Ash sighed and quickly turned his head to the coordinators, before swiftly looking away.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Does Ashy Boy have a crush?"

"What? No no no!"

He smirked. "Is it Dawn? I saw you looking at her earlier in the cafeteria."

Ash facepalmed. "No!"

The brunette haired boy seemed to be in deep thought, before raising his finger triumphantly. "It's Drew! You're gay!"

Ash practically had steam coming from his ears. "I'm not gay!"

"Oh are you?" He asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah!" Ash answered.

"Then why have I seen you checking out Paul in the hallway?"

Ash clenched his teeth in anger, but smirked. "Hey Gary, take out the r in your name and what do you get?"

HIs friend seemed to think about it before replying. "Ga—Hey!"

Ash burst out laughing clutching at his side from possibly exploding his internal organs.

But Gary wasn't going to give up just yet. He began to ponder the whole subject over again and took one look over at the coordinators before the only reasonable answer came to him. "It's May…isn't it?"

This made Ash immediately turn his face elsewhere in an attempt to hide the growing blush on his face.

"Aha! So it is May!" He pointed, accusingly.

"N-No," Ash stuttered.

"Come on Ashy boy! There's nothing wrong with having a crush! At least I know you aren't gay!"

Ash glared at his friend for his previous statement, making Gary jump back a bit.

"Sorry…Hey tell you what? I'll help you get together with May…after all you've never even had a girlfriend at all before."

"Are you kidding me? What am I even going to say to her?" Ash whispered.

"Just talk to her for a little while…but in the meantime, we're gonna need back up," he whispered back.

Gary pulled his face away from Ash's ear and turned to the other boys sitting beside them.

This made Ash extremely anxious. Having other people know about his crush meant that eventually rumors of him liking May would come to her. "Gary! Wait!"

But it was too late. Paul and Barry looked at Ash with their own evil smirks. His secret had been out and the boys wouldn't stop until their friend finally got a girlfriend.

"Ash and May sitting in a tree…K-I-S-"Barry began to say, childishly.

Ash turned bright red, and quickly covered Barry's mouth.

"S-I-N-G!" Barry finished through muffled laughs.

After jerking his hand out of Barry's face, Paul spoke up. "Ash we have a plan on how to get you together with May."

Ash sighed. "How?"

"Well…Paul, Barry, and I will get the others away from May and as soon as that's done…you'll take your cue to sit next to her and tell her your feelings," He replied.

Ash shyly nodded, making the other boys smirk. "Let's do this."

The three boys fist bumped and got up from their seats, walking over to the coordinators.

The second they arrived, Gary spoke up. "Hey May. Is it ok if we borrow your friends really quick? We have something to say to them."

May shot Gary a confused look as well as the other coordinators, but they agreed. Solidad, Drew, and Dawn all got up and followed the battlers away from the bleachers.

Ash moved his line of vision to a corner in the battlefield where his friends were talking to the coordinators privately. This was his chance and he wasn't willing to lose it.

…

Ash hopped off his seat and nervously walked over to the brunette haired girl.

"H-Hi May," He mumbled, a blush clearly evident on his face.

But what surprised him even more was May also seemed nervous! If anything she looked even shyer than Ash was.

"H-Hey A-Ash," she mumbled back.

"I um…really like your bandana. I think it makes you look…p-pretty."

Ash mentally slapped himself across the cheek for that. "Why did I say that! Gosh…she must think I'm such an idiot!"

Instead…May turned even redder, all while playing with her red dress. "Oh…t-thank you."

"Listen May. I didn't just come here to compliment you all day. I needed to talk to you about something more important."

May's expression turned to one of a more curious one. "Um…ok. What did you want to tell me A-Ash?"

"Uh well…May to be honest…I really like you. And I was just wondering if maybe you could be my- g-g-g-g."

"Be your w-what?"

"Girlfriend," He stated.

May turned bright red and shot him a shy smile. "I'd love that, Ash. I also r-really l-like you-"

Ash turned his gaze from the ground back to the girl he was currently talking to. "Are you serious?"

May nodded happily. "Yes Ash. I was actually waiting for you to say something to me, because…well I was really scared to talk to you."

"Wow," Ash muttered.

May continued to look at Ash as if she wanted him to do something…when the thought rushed through his head.

"Um…May? One more thing?"

"What is it?"

Ash's faced turned a dark crimson color. "Can I kiss you-?"

May smiled. "Please."

Ash giggled and leaned in to close the remaining distance between his and May's lips.

…

…

The second their lips came into contact with one another…an amazing feeling was rushing through them. This was the first kiss for both teenagers, but it was beyond remarkable for both.

May opened her mouth slightly to allow Ash to slip his tongue in before a sudden shout stopped them from continuing.

"ASH AND MAY! TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!" Professor Juniper shouted.

The new couple broke away and blushed at all of the eyes looking straight at them. Some people had grins on their faces…others had smirks…and some even shot jealous glares at the couple.

The two teens got up from the bleachers and made their way to the principal's office.

They may have gotten in trouble…but it was for a good cause for both of them.

* * *

**Zero: There will be more chapter!**

**Aj: Yeah don't worry about it.**

**Mike:....**

**Zero:Still hating us?**

**Mike:....**

**Aj: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Mike: Comment and Subcribe!**

**Zero: Dang I wanted to say that.**

**Mike: Revange!**

**All: Cya!**


End file.
